


My Immortal

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: Fallen Fics [3]
Category: Fallen (Album), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dark, F/M, M/M, Post - Hogwarts, Pre - Deathly Hallows, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-17
Updated: 2006-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione, one of the few survivors of the war, visits the cemetery with her goddaughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Immortal

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the awesome My Sweet Koinu. Totally my favorite Fallen fic. :D

**I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all of my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Because your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone**

 **These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
**  
Hermione gently placed a pale rose on each grave she passed as she walked through the Godric’s Hollow Cemetery. Many wizarding families were buried there, though many pure-bloods had their own family crypts. The first section was filled with a familiar name. _William Aaron Weasley. Fleur Richelle Weasley. Percival Roger Weasley. Ronald Bilius Weasley.  
_  
One stone stood apart from all others, its alabaster softly glowing, never failing to catch the eye. _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._ Then came three names clustered together. _Sirius Orion Black. Remus Jacob Lupin. Nymphadora Christine Tonks-Lupin._ Hermione almost giggled remembering the young auror begging the priest to call her Tonks instead of Nymphadora during her wedding ceremony.  
 _  
James Harold Potter. Lily Marie Evans Potter. Dean Logan Thomas Potter._ The names passed in a blur of tears until Hermione got to the last one. _Harry James Potter._ She sat heavily on the grass and traced the letters with her fingers.  


  
Harry James Potter  
July 31, 1981 – June 1, 2001  
Beloved Father  
Devoted Friend  
… …  
He saved the world.  
A lot.  


  
Through her tears Hermione smiled. Harry’s will had very clearly stated what he wanted on his tombstone. Apparently he had seen the epitaph on some superhero muggle show and decided he wanted it. She lay the last two roses on her friend’s grave. “Hello Harry.” She whispered.

“’rry?” A small voice asked.

Hermione turned and drew the young girl to her. The three year old sat on her lap, looking at the two gravestones before her. “Yes Liana, Harry.” Hermione traced the name for her adopted daughter. “Harry, your daddy.” Hermione let the toddler stand and wander over to Tonks’s grave as the witch allowed herself to remember.  
 **  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me  
**  
She had always stood by Harry. She held his hand and comforted him as a child when the world turned on their savior. She had helped him prepare for the Tri-wizard Tournament when Ron was being a prat and comforted him after Cedric, Sirius, and Albus’s deaths. Even after Remus and Bill died in a Death Eater attack and Fleur soon followed from heartbreak. Even after a grieving and jealous Ron had left the family to join Percy. She comforted him when the two redheaded Death Eaters were given the Dementor’s Kiss after capture.

When Harry married Dean, Hermione and Saemus had been their maid of honor and best man. Hermione had brewed the potion for Harry to get pregnant, and had been there when little Liana Serena Thomas-Potter was born. When Dean had been killed in the line of duty as an Auror, she had comforted Harry when no one else could find the right words. And when Harry, Tonks, and Moody had died in the final battle, Hermione had adopted her one year old Goddaughter.  
 **  
You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**

 **These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
**  
When Hermione had first seen Harry on the train she had seen the light within him. It was the same light that glowed within Albus and Liana. She had seen it shine much dimmer in Dean, Ginny, and most of the others who fought against Voldemort. It had once shone within Ron. She knew it must reside within herself as well, though she couldn’t see it. When Harry died, Hermione felt that light leaving, its warm comfort fading. It felt almost like being around a Dementor, like there was a gap inside her heart where Harry had been.

Hermione wanted to just curl up in a corner and cry, to mourn the loss of her best and first friend. But she had a child to look out for and Hermione would not abandon the girl as Harry had been abandoned. Still the witch had to bite her lip whenever the dark little girl would gaze up at her godmother with those striking green eyes, almost hidden beneath messy black bangs.

Every week Hermione visited the graves, and every time she felt the light inside her grow dimmer. The only thing that kept her grounded was the raven-haired imp chasing a butterfly between her grandparents’ headstones. All Harry had ever wanted was a family and a life of obscurity. If Hermione had her way, his daughter would never know what her father had gone through. She would never experience the evil and fear that the world could hold. The knowledge that she had to see Liana into a world without fear was the only thing that kept Hermione from following her friends and family into a much needed sleep.  
 **  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me**

 **I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
And though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along  
**  
A young witch walked down the long rows of graves, following her godmother’s tradition and leaving a single pale rose on each until she got to the end of the row. Here she lay two roses each on the graves of the two parents she had never known, Dean and Harry, and two more for the parents she could remember. Hermione Jane Granger, Molly Anne Weasley, and Arthur Fredrick Weasley. Liana sat between her adopted mother and grandparent’s graves and spoke in an easy voice.

“You’ll never guess what happened. Uncle Fred and George, well I should really call them Headmasters now, shouldn’t I? But they offered me the position of Charms professor.” Irritably the girl brushed her coal-black bangs out of her jade eyes and continued. “I stopped in to see Aunt Ginny after her Transfiguration class let out and we went down to visit Uncle Nev in the greenhouse.”

“They said that Grandma Lily was great at charms and so was Dean. They said that they bet I would’ve made a great DADA teacher too.” Here the green-eyed witch paused, as though figuring out a difficult problem. “But there hasn’t been one in fifteen years, since a few years before I got into Gryffindor, so I asked why they said that. They just smiled and said that I reminded them of a young man they’d grown up with who was the best at DADA."

"Do you know who they meant?”

**Author's Note:**

> Why, yes, I totally stole Buffy's epitaph from her "The Gift" death and give it to Harry. The original says:
> 
> Buffy Anne Summers  
> 1981 – 2001  
> Beloved Sister  
> Devoted Friend
> 
> She saved the world  
> A lot.


End file.
